


Snake Sense

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Hyperinflation, M/M, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobra has the power of a poison dragon slayer, and he finds himself drawn to a certain fire dragon slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Cobra followed Natsu and chose the perfect moment to strike. He sprang out of his hiding place and grabbed Natsu. “What the hell.” Natsu shouted before Cobra sank his fangs into Natsu’s neck. Cobra injected Natsu with a special poison. Natsu slumped against Cobra. Cobra grinned as he saw the bulge in Natsu’s pants.

Cobra called for one of his snakes and it held Natsu’s hands together and held them above his head. Cobra transformed his hand and shredded Natsu’s clothes. He drank in the site of the naked and horny Natsu. His ears twitched. “Oh yes I hear you, you will wake up soon.”

True to his words Natsu began to stir, but his body felt weird. When Natsu saw Cobra standing in front of him he tried to struggle but his body felt weak. He couldn’t even break away from Cobra’s snake. “What did you do to me?” Natsu said and his face grew red as his cock began to twitch.

“I injected you with a very special poison. It weakens the body and keeps you from using magic, and my favorite effect is this.” Cobra says and grabs Natsu’s hard cock. Natsu arched his back and moaned. “It makes you horny and sensitive.” Cobra said with a smirk.

“Why are you doing this?” Natsu growled out. Cobra’s smirk grew. “Because I can hear you.” He said before pulling away.

“I can hear your body crying out in need.” Cobra said taking off his clothes. Natsu blushed as he got an eyeful off Cobra’s sexy body. Cobra went back over to Natsu. “I can hear every muscle, your body is unmarked, so if no one in fairy tail has the balls to claim you I will.” Cobra said and stroked his hard on.

Natsu frowned and realized what Cobra intended to do. “Fuck you, I belong to no one, especially not you.” Natsu growled out. Cobra only smirked, and caressed Natsu’s cheek. Natsu groaned and whimpered as his cheek was caressed. Natsu was mentally cursing himself.

“See I know what your body wants.” Cobra said before kissing Natsu’s neck. Natsu moaned. Cobra started sucking on Natsu’s neck earning a wanton moan from the salamander. “I know your every weakness.” Cobra said before bringing his hands to play with his nipples. Natsu moaned and he tried to resist.

“You are so cute, give into me.” Cobra said pinching Natsu’s erect nipples. “No…” Natsu whimpered. Cobra smirked. ‘Just a few more caresses and he’s mine.’

Cobra continued to tease Natsu’s nipples, and he licked Natsu’s hairless pit. “No stop it.” Natsu whimpered. Cobra grinned and started lapping at Natsu. Natsu moaned. ‘Hmm sensitive and tasty too, the boys in fairy tail are fools.’

Cobra focused his hearing and found even better places to attack. He licked at Natsu’s abs, even dipping his tongue into Natsu’s naval. Natsu’s protests became mindless moans. Cobra stopped teasing Natsu’s nipples and went for an even more sensitive spot. One hand went to play with Natsu’s balls while the other played with his leaking erection.

Natsu felt pleasure wash over his body but there was still apart off him that refused to submit. He swung his leg out to kick Cobra only to have it caught. Cobra smirked at Natsu’s shocked face. He then sank his teeth into Natsu’s leg and injected him with another poison. Natsu’s leg was dropped like a log. Natsu tried to move it but couldn’t.

Cobra didn’t give Natsu a chance to use his other leg. He sank his teeth in and paralyzed it. “Now now you really should submit to me. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Cobra says giving Natsu’s hard cock a squeeze. Natsu whimpered. “Sensitivity is a fine line, say you will become my mate.”

Natsu refused to answer. Cobra sighed. “Alright.” He held the base of Natsu’s cock and started taking Natsu’s hard length into his mouth. Cobra enjoyed the taste, and he attacked Natsu’s dripping head with his tongue.

Natsu moaned and felt the need for release wash over him. Cobra started bobbing his head taking more and more of Natsu’s cock each time. Natsu moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips. “Please let me cum.”

Cobra just gave him a look and continued sucking his cock. Natsu moaned and whimpered. “I’ll be your mate.” Natsu whispered. Cobra grinned and released the base of Natsu’s hard on. Natsu came with a loud moan. Cobra drank down Natsu’s seed happily both enjoying the taste and the sounds Natsu made.

Cobra pulled his mouth off and grabbed Natsu’s cock and started stroking him roughly. Natsu moaned and came again spraying his seed all over his chest and abs. “Ahh so beautiful.”

Cobra smirked at the glare Natsu shot him. He licked his fingers and brought them to Natsu’s hole. He started with one finger making Natsu moan in pleasure. “You like that my poison numbs the pain of stretching you.”

Cobra added 2 then 3 then 4, Natsu moaning in pleasure the whole time. Cobra smirked and removed his fingers and brought his mouth down. He plunged his tongue into Natsu’s ass and Natsu cried out his release as he came again. Cobra continued to tongue fuck Natsu until he was hard again.

Once he was hard he pulled away and eyed his handy work. Natsu was covered in his seed and sweat, his face was flushed and panting, his cock was hard and ready. He listened to Natsu’s whimpers and pants and he stroked his cock. ‘So lovely so sexy, so mine.’ He thought and groaned as he came spraying his seed all over Natsu’s body.

Cobra then positioned his still hard cock at Natsu’s ready hole. He lifted Natsu’s hips and slammed in. Natsu cried out in pleasure. “Hmm yeah baby so hot and tight inside.”

Natsu drooled as pleasure overloaded his brain. Cobra started fucking Natsu’s tight ass going as hard and as fast as he wanted. “Gon…Cum.” Cobra heard Natsu whimper.

“Go ahead and cum but moan my name or I will punish you.” Cobra says grabbing Natsu’s cock giving his cock a squeeze as a warning. Natsu moaned. “Cobra…”

“Yeah that’s it.” Cobra said stroking his cock. Natsu cried out in his release moaning Cobra’s name. Cobra hissed in pleasure as Natsu tightened around him. “Fuck Natsu I’m cumming.” Cobra moaned and came spilling his seed deep inside Natsu. As he came down from his sex high he sank his fangs into Natsu’s neck marking him as his mate.

Cobra removed the snake binding Natsu’s hands. He pulled out of Natsu’s ass and lifted him over his shoulder. Cobra could hear that Natsu was unconscious. He carried his mate away.

He ended up joining fairy tail since Brian wanted to kill his mate.

He joined fairy tail and found it easy to fit in. Also he was happy he didn’t have to poison his mate to get him in bed after their first time. Natsu never said he loved him, not out loud anyway, but Cobra knew.

The End


End file.
